zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Character Creation
So... you wish to enter this hell hole? you think you can die? Though it is a rare thing... players CAN die in this game, and they don't come back. Still think you can survive? Well then... just make your self a wiki page with the following stuff filled out and let a GM know! Good luck, your going to need it. Base Stats There are 6 stats, and you get 250 points to pick and choose the spread between them. Pick carefully, and pick a set you will have fun with. Below is a table of the cost of using level-up points to level up specific stats. Notice that some skills require more points to level up, signifying the effort needed to improve them. If you are not sure about stats, then continue reading below the tablr. Health Also known as HP, this stat primarily determines a character's ability to remain alive and well on the battlefield. When the character is damaged, Health is temporarily subtracted from the main score. Be careful; if one falls beneath a certain level of health, the character will die. Mana Also known as MP, this stat determines how many times a given character is allow to use either magical spells and abilities, or non-magical abilities that require a deal of energy to use. Strength A character's physical ability. Used commonly throughout the game in and out of combat, either fighting zombies or hauling heavy things around, or perhaps something else more pressing. Magic A character's magical ability, if they have any. This doesn't necessarily apply to the concept of 'magic'; it is also used as a placeholder for special skills that one wouldn't know, or are of mechanical design. Applies to many different things, but applies heavily in combat. Skill A character's ability to focus and get the job done. The main use of this skill relates to accuracy in combat, however, it can be used towards jobs that require other forms of precision. Speed A character's ability to move. The higher this stat is, the faster they're going. Primarily used for dodging enemy attacks, initiative checks, and movement/reflex checks. Abilities Ok, so stats have just been filled out, but what can your character do with them beyond a simple punch and kick? Well, don't fret; there are a number of abilities that can be chosen to exploit a specific trait or power of the character. These usually come in two flavors: Weapons and Movement ... Personal ... Check the abilities page and pick 5 starting abilities, 2 weapons/movement and 3 personal. If you have an idea for an original ability for your character, you may post it on the abilities section and use it as you wish, pending GM approval. Skills There are many many skills to pick from! Almost anything you do you can get better at, skills limit is not attached to your level however. You start out with 100 points to spend on skills, and the more you use a given skill the better it will become! For more information go to Skills Equipment Signature Weapon ... Secondary Weapon ... Armor ... Items ... Don't stop there though, pick a signature weapon, which can be near anything that can kill anyone (you also get a free Master Wep Prof with the weapon!), as well as 1 piece of minor armor in some form. You get 1 more spare weapon, and 2 minor side items, and then at last you get a single if mostly useless item for flavor (like Blue's Nintendo DS). All your item's have best basic stats, though a GM will stat your signature weapon for you with extra bonuses. Special: A knife only counts as an item, you can get another backup weapon with it. Background Now, fill out a stick figure description of your character! and don't be afraid to fill in as much detail on to that stick figure as possible, also, write your self a back story. If it has any plot significance, you will need to ask a GM. Achievements (Optional) Occasionally, there will be totally surprising, amazing, or otherwise disturbing opportunities in which a PC reacts to the situation. If the situation is epic enough, the GM might call the achievement, and list the character down in the future. Need Help OK I admit this character creation thing sucks, got a idea to make ti better? Let A GM know!